Casa de Arenita
|color1 = |tipo =Domo casa del Arbol |lugar =Calle Concha |habitantes =Pajaro Arenita |dueño =Lord Reginal Profesor Mermelada Profesor Percy }}La Casa de Arenita es un domo de aire que se encuentra en Fondo de Bikini. Es notable por ser el único lugar en todo el Océano Pacífico en el que Arenita puede vivir. Su característica más notable es que las paredes de vidrio de su domo no permiten que el agua pueda pasar, para que Arenita pueda estar sin su traje. Localización En el episodio Tea at the Treedome ,Bob Esponja obtiene un mapa de la casa de Arenita donde hay una equ is marcando el lugar donde esta (Campos de Medusa) y una serie de curvas. En el Videojuego SpongeBob SquarePants Battle for Bikini Bottom la casa se encuentra en la Calle Concha (aunque no hay camino hacia la puerta a pesar de que en este videojuego si) y esta frente de esta esta el Asilo de Ancianos y al Campos de Medusa al oeste de la Casa de Bob Esponja,Calamardo y de Patricio. Dueño,Habitantes y Visitantes *'Dueño:' Lord Reginal,Profesor Mermelada y el Profesor Percy. *'Habitantes': Arenita y su Pájaro. *'Visitantes:' Bob Esponja (desde Tea at the Treedome) ,Patricio (desde el mismo episodio) Calamardo (desde Squidtastic Voyage),Dennis y Sally en The Krabby Kronicle, Don Cangrejo en Overbooked y Plankton en Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy. Aspecto 'Fuera' Por fuera parece un cúpula de cristal del cual solo sobresale un par de puertas ,la primera solo para entrar antes de que se bombee el agua que entro. Fuera tambien estanba el cohete y el laboratoio de arenita, para llegar a casa de Arenta desde la casa de bob esponja puede ir bien en el autobus cogiendo la ruta 23 o si vas a pie tu vas saliendo de la casa de bob esponja por la carretera de la derecha. a cúpula de cristal es transparente por lo que se puede ver lo que dentro parece que es fragil pero en r ealidad es muy dificil de romper solo una vez hubo una grieta pero gracias a bob esponja se soluciono todo. Cerca de su casa esta la estaccion de autobuses.Calamardo solo ha visitado una vez su casa y es cuando se trago parte del clarinete y Bob Esponja y Patrico se metieron en su cuerpo con el submarino de Arenita 'Dentro' Por dentro hay un pasto verde ,flores y un árbol el cual Vive y duerme Arenita en invierno suele nevar y es cuando arenita se queda invernando en el arbol. El arbol no tiene frutos también hay un ring de boxeo visto en MuscleBob BuffPants, una rueda para Hamsterdonde arenita se entrena, una fuente donde veve y juega su pajarito y una mesa con bancos de madera tipo camping. En navidad Arenita mejillas decoro su arbol con luces de navidad mostrando un monton de colores que apartir de ahi le conto a Bob Sponja que es la navida?? . Arenita siempre cuida tada su casa siempre tene el cesped bien regado y el arbol en buen aspecto. En primavera aveces apaecen mariposas y otros insectos. Aparte de el pajaro Arenita tiene otra mascota y era su gusanito que un día se convirtio en mariposa provocando el caos en fondo de biquini. En el pasto Arenita tambien haces sus inentos incluso una vez (chimpances a la vista) Bob Esponja y Patricio inventaron un invento para tocar la guitarra quitar los mocos y peinar a la vez cortando el pelo pero antes Patricio invento un espejo donde se veía otra dimensión 'En el Arbol' Dentro del Árbol hay una cama (a pesar de que en el episodio Sandy's Rocket hay una hamaca) y una pequeña capsula de Escape. El roble en el centro proporciona las bellotas, el oxígeno, y en ocasiones las manzanas. El árbol tiene una puerta que permite a los visitantes de arena y en el interior. En el interior del tronco, por una escalera (o ascensor), existe una red media de habitaciones que se muestra en algunos episodios . Aunque no se muestra, Stephen Hillenberg dice que al igual que la piña de Bob Esponja, el Treedome tiene una enorme biblioteca, probablemente llena de libros sobre la ciencia, la tecnología oceánica, y similares. Un hecho interesante que en el árbol, todas las paredes están hechas de hojas. Mientras que el Treedome usualmente se muestra como si fuera a ser la primavera, se puede simular otras estaciones y los patrones climáticos, como de invierno y otoño, y tormentas eléctricas. Es, posiblemente, sacó de Texas y de importación en el Bikini Bottom través de la tecnología, la razón de su capacidad para simular los climas y estaciones, como si sólo una temporada normal de Fondo de Bikini y el invierno en Texas, estado del Treedome voluntad como de invierno. Apariciones Primera Temporada *Tea at the Treedome *Sandy's Rocket *Nature Pants *MuscleBob BuffPants *Karate Choppers *Sleepy Time *Suds *Valentine's Day *Texas Segunda Temporada *Bubble Buddy *Wormy *Prehibernation Week *Christmas Who? *Survival of the Idiots *Squirrel Jokes *The Smoking Peanut Tercera Temporada *Pranks a Lot Cuarta Temporada *Funny Pants *Patrick SmartPants *SquidBob TentaclePants *Chimps Ahoy *Squidtastic Voyage *Best Day Ever Quinta Temporada *Spy Buddies *A Flea in Her Dome *To Save a Squirrel *What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? *Stanley S. SquarePants Sexta Temporada *Gone *Patty Caper *The Krabby Kronicle *Overbooked *Truth or Square Séptima Temporada *Tentacle-Vision *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *Yours, Mine and Mine *Rodeo Daze *The Abrasive Side *Hide and Then What Happens? *Whelk Attack *You Don't Know Sponge *Perfect Chemistry Octava Temporada *Oral Report *A SquarePants Family Vacation *Mooncation *House Sittin' for Sandy *Bubble Troubles *The Way of the Sponge *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Planet of the Jellyfish *Home Sweet Rubble *Face Freeze! *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! Novena Temporada *Squirrel Record *Squid Defense *It Came from Goo Lagoon *Kenny the Cat *SpongeBob You're Fired *Patrick! The Game *The Fish Bowl *Sandy's Nutmare *Snail Mail *Salsa Imbecilicus Décima Temporada *Feral Friends Undécima Temporada *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom *No Pictures Please *Doodle Dimension *Shopping List *Surf N' Turf *Goons on the Moon *Appointment TV *Girls' Night Out *Squirrel Jelly *The String Duodécima Temporada *One Trick Sponge *Sandy's Nutty Nieces Curiosidades *En el episodio Tea at the Treedome ,Bob Esponja obtiene un mapa de la casa de Arenita donde hay una equis marcando el lugar donde esta (Campos de Medusa) y una serie de curvas por lo que la casa queda enfrente de Campos de Medusa ,como en SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom. *A diferencia de otras casas esta no tiene calle hacia la puerta. *Tiene una regadera que bombea el agua desde la puerta como se ve en Tomemos el Te y Alguien esta en la Cocina con Arenita. Fotos Arenita tarde.jpg Hghffddf.jpg Casa de aewnita seguridad.jpg fdgd.JPG xzczxxzxcicxzx.JPG Arenita navidad.jpg Episodios en:Sandy's treedome fr:Chez Sandy it:Casa sull'albero di Sandy pl:Kopuła Sandy Category:Lugares Category:Recidencias Category:Tomemos el Te Category:Destrucción